That's Life During an Occupation
by SPT
Summary: Just a few altered/extended/missing scenes featuring Detective John Blake's adventures during the occupation of Gotham.


**Disclaimer: don't own any of the characters, not making any money, etc.**

**Summary: We all know Christopher Nolan is an absolute genius, but I personally would like to see a little more evidence/aftermath of his great action scenes. So here are some altered/extended or missing scenes featuring John Blake during Bane's occupation of Gotham.**

* * *

"Again?"

The exasperated tone hit him the second he stepped through the door. Blake ducked his head slightly, trying to hide the full extent of the bruising. "It's nothing, Sir," he hedged, his voice rough from being out in the cold all day.

Strong but gentle fingers grabbed his chin and tilted his face toward the light. Gordon tisked at the dark bruising and small cut gracing the younger man's left cheekbone. "Hope you gave better than you got, Rook."

John chuckled slightly as he set their food rations on the table. "Don't think he'll be trying to take extra rations again anytime soon. Had a family with him though, so I couldn't be too hard on him."

Gordon hmm'd as he inspected the cut again, "well I don't think you need stitches this time but you'd better let me clean that up. Those ribs take any damage?" This wasn't the first or even the second time Blake had come home with injuries since the start of Bane's occupation of the city. Two weeks ago the kid had dragged himself through the door with cracked ribs and a knife in his thigh. He really didn't like letting Blake out of the apartment alone, he had absolutely no sense of self-preservation but realistically Gordon knew his presence only made the situation more dangerous; he was too recognizable, too sought-after. John shook his head as he dropped warily into a chair, signaling his denial of new damage and his acceptance of the medical treatment while Gordon gathered the supplies. Between his gunshot wound that had still needed treatment when John had first brought him here and Blake's multiple injuries, they were running dangerously low on anything resembling bandages and antiseptic. One of them was going to have to go raid a pharmacy soon if Blake didn't stop getting into trouble. "So what happened?"

John shook his head briefly; "not much to tell really."

**** 5 HOURS EARLIER ****

"What do you mean you won't give me more? There's NO WAY this will feed us for a week!"

"I'm sorry sir, but what I have given you is the ration for four people," the aid worker gestured to the woman and two small boys at the portly man's side, "and you have four people in your family. There isn't enough to go around as it is, I can't give you any extra."

The raised voices captured Blake's attention from where he was conferring with another aid worker on the other side of the truck. It hadn't taken long for the aid workers to start recognizing him and relying on his help for these distributions; they'd even taken his advice and moved some of their distribution locations to safer areas of the city so that people would feel more comfortable coming to get their rations. He rounded the corner of the truck just in time to see the loudmouth snatch another box of rations from the table. "Sir, put the box down."

The man whipped around to face the detective, a sneer already forming on his lips. "And just what are you going to do about it?"

John ignored the taunt. "See all those people in line behind you, they are just as hungry as you are and they have families just like you do. Another truck will be here in 5 days; you can come back then but we won't allow you to take more than your share now." He put an obvious emphasis on the word 'won't' and spared a small smile for the crowd as they gave a brief cheer.

He completely missed the right hook headed his way until it snapped his head around with a small spray of blood.

John took a deep breathe before leveling a scathing glare at his attacker. He saw the second punch coming a mile away; feinting easily to the right he caught the man's wrist and used his momentum to slam the larger man against the side of the truck, twisting his arm painfully up behind his back. He twisted the arm further eliciting a groan from the trapped man and leaned in towards his ear, "you're lucky I'm a nice, forgiving guy; otherwise you and your family would be going home without any food. Make sure you actually think about their welfare before you think about trying something this stupid again." Blake paused for dramatic effect, ensuring the man was as uncomfortable and embarrassed as possible. "Do we understand each other?"

The man nodded slightly, his head moving as much as John's grip would allow.

Blake held him for another second before letting go and shoving the man toward his family. "Take them home and be grateful for what you have." John maintained his glaring eye contact until the family rounded a corner out of sight.

"Are you okay?"

John touched his cheek gently as he turned to face the female aid worker, Jennifer, if he remembered correctly. "I'm fine. Guess I'll stick around until you guys are finished now." He groaned slightly as he realized how late that would make him getting to St. Swithins.

"I can take your stuff to the boys home if you want? Don't think anyone else will create a fuss as long as you're here," Jeff, the other aid worker, spoke up from his place in the truck.

"Ah, sure, that'd be great. Thanks!" John had almost forgotten that nice people still existed in this crazy place that had become his life. "It's over off Capital Avenue and 4th Street. Be sure to give them my name up front, otherwise they might not let you in- can't be too careful these days." Jeff nodded and took off with cart toward St Swithins.

It was four hours later and Jeff had long since returned when they gave out the last box of rations. As always, there were more people in line than there were ration boxes. Jennifer handed out vouchers for those families to receive boxes at the southeastern distribution center the next day. Only when they had finally closed and locked the truck did Blake realize that he'd forgotten to grab a ration box for himself and the Commissioner. It wouldn't be the first time they'd gone without food for a couple days; but he knew Gordon was still gaining his strength back and John had no doubt that he'd lost about ten pounds himself. His shoulders sagged in defeat and fatigue as he said good-bye to Jeff and Jennifer.

"I think you're forgetting something." John turned just in time to keep the box from hitting him in the chest. Jennifer gave him a shy smile, "didn't figure you'd remember to grab one for yourself."

Blake returned her smile, "thanks. See you guys in a couple of days."

**** PRESENT ****

Gordon set two cups of instant coffee on the table before sliding into the chair opposite the young detective. "Well at least it wasn't four muggers this time," he said with a wry smile as he resigned himself to patching the kid up many more times before this fiasco was over.

* * *

**So there's the first one. I have a few more in my head, please let me know if you think I should actually post them.**


End file.
